


My diagnosis is that no one has been treating you right (also you have a broken arm)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ???? maybe, AU- seungmin broke up with hyunjin, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Doctor!Hyunjin, Doctors & Physicians, Dr!Hyunjin and patient!Seungmin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Exes!Seungjin, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Skateboarder!Jisung, Skateboarder!Seungmin, Skateparks, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and then working out feelings and such, descriptions of a non graphic injury, exes but still in love, first half of the title is from doctor by jack stauber, hyunjin is a cute dr, hyunjin is a drama queen, i love this title sm this is the best title of any of my fics, i miss posting seungjin :'), idk how else to tag this, jisung is a good friend, just the hurt/comf that comes from randomly seeing your ex after a while, meet ugly, paging dr hwang, partly inspired by a skz incorrect quote, past relationship - SeungJin, pls dont let the summary fool u there is no angst, rated t for arm breaking and cussin, seungsung best buddies, the desc of seungmins broken arm is brief and not graphic btw, this is cute i promise, very light hurt/comf tho there is no angst at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: “Okay then,” Seungmin began, coolly. Casually. “Did I break anything?”Right before Seungmin’s eyes, Hyunjin threw his x-rays onto the floor. Sheets of black film clattered to the tile in a heap. That’s right, Seungmin’s x-rays—translucent black with the eerie blue stills of his shattered bone—are now strewn across thefloor. Mingling with Hyunjin’s pair of polished dress shoes.“You broke myheart, Seungmin.”Or: Seungmin’s day at a glance? First thing, zoom around the skatepark with Jisung. That sounds fun, right? Well, itwas, until Seungmin took a little tumble down the half-pipe and ended up with an arm twisted like a boney pretzel.And to make matters worse? His doctor at the hospital is his goddamnex; Hyunjin. Yup, this proves it. The universedefinitelyhas a vendetta against Kim Seungmin.Or at least, it seemed so at first. Maybe, justmaybe, breaking his arm will be thebestthing to ever happen to Seungmin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 54
Kudos: 348





	My diagnosis is that no one has been treating you right (also you have a broken arm)

Kim Seungmin is going to change his name.

****

That's right, the mundane _“Seungmin”_ just doesn't cut it for the sheer buffoonery that is his life; 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. 

****

_Kim Dumbass?_ That could very well work! _Kim Biggest Asshole on Earth?_ It's got a nice ring to it! 

****

But his innate desire to scribble his signature on a government slip in triplicate to wipe his current identity off the face of the planet is a bit derailed right about now. 

****

Seungmin just wanted to have a nice day. Is that so hard to ask for? He didn't want to win the lottery, or get signed by a modeling agency in the middle of the street, he just wanted a _nice day_. Simple as that. 

****

Actually, he thinks he's got the perfect new moniker for himself: 

****

_Kim The Entire Universe Will Always be Against You_

****

It's a bit of a mouthful. He can shorten it to Kim TEUWABAY. Not much better, on second thought. But alas, it _is_ the perfect description of what Kim Seungmin’s ridiculous excuse for a life is right about now.

****

He was at the skatepark, with his best buddy Jisung. Which, in all honesty, is pretty much an inherent recipe for disaster. The combination of ramps and half-pipes mixed with the tornado of hyperactive action that is Han “ _sugar rush”_ Jisung, and the clumsy excuse for a human being known as Kim Seungmin, can _only_ equal calamity. 

****

“Go down the half-pipe, Min!” Jisung had cheered, because _of course_ he did. Why wouldn't he? The twiggy, pudgy-cheeked boy was zooming about the park on his skateboard, a blur of skinned knees and grimy griptape that's _really_ in need of a good scrubbing. Nollies and kickflips, grinding down rails and throwing caution to the wind on the steepest of ramps—Jisung can do it all with his eyes closed. 

****

But Seungmin? He's a little more…trepidatious. He's been skating for around a year now, all because a certain boy with puffy cheeks and eyes jeweled with diamonds of hope implored Seungmin to let him be taught. _“So we can skate together! Like Team Rocket from Pokemon!”_ Jisung had begged, one night during a particularly wild sleepover. Seungmin still thinks his friend has never actually _seen_ an episode of Pokemon. 

****

But of course, Seungmin can never say no to those anime-quality sparkling eyes, so he acquiesced. And so the very next day they went to the local skate shop, an artfully grungy joint called _Broken Compass Skate Co._

****

Seungmin just prayed his proverbial compass (his ribs? His legs?) wouldn't be _shattered_ at the end of this. 

****

They picked out a simple board, the deck a perfectly crisp canvas for layers of stickers to be added. Just like Jisung's well loved board, plastered with wide-eyed Doraemon decals and fanciful _Visit Malaysia_ designs. 

****

Jisung gifted Seungmin his inaugural deck sticker, of a fluffy anime-style puppy dog. Because _“it looks like you”,_ Jisung happily explained, as he stuck the decal onto the center of Seungmin's pristine deck. 

****

Everything had been going well, from then on out. Almost _suspiciously_ well. Seungmin was surprisingly adept at learning the basics, from balance to pushing to gaining momentum, he was a _natural._ He even mastered the most basic of rail slides off the curb outside the library! _After_ a couple hundred awkward tumbles to the gravel, of course. But Seungmin felt _excited_ to learn more skating tricks. He enjoyed it! Even if he _did_ feel like an idiot all snug in his beginner shin guards and elbow pads at first, he soon became addicted to the sensation of flying down empty streets with Jisung and hopping on-and-off curbs with relative ease. The glimmer of pride in his best friend’s eyes while teaching him _also_ didn't hinder his desire for progress. 

****

He even managed to learn the most rudimentary of ollies, to boot! He was on top of the _world._

****

But now? 

****

Now, that's all down the drain. Now, Seungmin has hit rock bottom; literally _and_ figuratively. All because Jisung shrieked over the din of staticy hip hop and the whoosh of wheels-on-pavement for Seungmin to go down the goddamn half pipe.

****

Even more stupid? Seungmin obeyed. 

****

He doesn't even remember _how_ he got there. How he clambered onto the very tippy top of the half pipe, in the first place. It was all a blur of motion and heat and the contagious excitement of his fellow skaters inadvertently goading him onward and upwards. Without properly unpacking the repercussions, Seungmin positioned his board at the scraped lip of the pipe. He may not have had enough clarity to stop himself, but his stomach _did_ pinch with vertigo as he looked down the stretch of curved plywood below him. But it wasn't enough to get through to his brain, or to his feet.

****

It’s not even a quarter pipe. It’s a full 8 feet, almost vertical drop below him. He doesn’t skate vert. _Jisung_ hardly skates vert. So what possessed Seungmin to even climb his way to the top of the half pipe anyways?! 

****

“Go Minnie!” Jisung whopped from the sidelines, sitting his lithe frame on his board as if it's some sort of linear stool with wheels. He looks _so_ far away from Seungmin’s spot atop the pipe, but he still saw how his friend pumped a fist in encouragement, before sending Seungmin a thumbs up. Seeing Jisung gave Seungmin confidence, despite the severe disconnect between his mind and the actions of his body. 

****

And go he did. He doesn't know how, or why, but it's _much_ too late by the time Seungmin’s mindfulness catches up with the grounding of his sneakers into the griptape. 

****

He tipped his board over the lip, and began to— _crack._

****

He fell. His board completely missed the concave innard of the half-pipe. He tumbled down from the platform, before landing with a dull _thud_ at the bottom, as searing stars blinded his vision. 

****

The entire skatepark fell into a hush. The 90’s hip hop on competing stereos paused. Or at _least_ the volume knobs were turned _all_ the way down, allowing awkward, suffocating silence to take the place of the spitfire bars. Horrified eyes and unhinged jaws are all trained on Seungmin; the boy a pitiful, crumpled heap at the bottom of the half-pipe. 

****

Seungmin groaned. His head feels like it's been put in a washing machine set to spin cycle, every capillary throbbing and his eyes fogged over from shock. _Ugh,_ his skull is positively _aching._ Like he's been smashed upside the head with a mallet.

****

Or, like he just took a spill right off a flimsy wooden half-pipe. 

****

And then, Seungmin tried to stand up. _Big_ mistake. 

****

_Ouch!_ Ouch, ouch, _big_ ouch.

****

“Seungmin! Stop moving, are you crazy?!” It's Jisung. He’s screaming in what can only be described as pure horror. He still sounds horribly far away, like he's howling to a submerged Seungmin from above a pool of sloshing water. 

****

“W-what?” Seungmin muttered, intelligently as ever. He cracked open his eyes and light flooded his vision. It burned. 

****

After the screen of igneous, white-hot light dissipated from his freshly re-opened eyes, he is met with the figure of Jisung kneeling over him, his bottom lip in his teeth and his eyebrows scrunched in concern. Seungmin didn't even hear him ride over. 

****

“Dude, your _arm_.” Jisung gestured at Seungmin's appendage with a bob of his chin.

****

His arm? 

****

With physical effort, Seungmin managed to crink his neck to the side to check on said arm.

****

Oh. _Oh._ Oh no. 

****

Arms dont look like that. Arms _shouldn't_ look like that—at least last Seungmin checked, but his brain is a _tad_ jostled. 

****

“Fuck.” Seungmin murmured through a shuddering sigh. This is bad. Really, _really_ bad. His left arm is bent like fucking twisty plastic straw! He looks like he arm-wrestled the Hulk and lost. _Bad._

****

“Jisung,” Seungmin whimpered through a groan. You see, he's never been the biggest fan of...gore. And while of course all his blood and guts are still—thankfully—in his body, the unnatural position of his left arm is making him nothing short of _dizzy._ He feels queasy, and nauseous, and so _weak._

****

He feels like he's gonna faint. 

****

“Please take me to the hospital.” He murmured, nothing more than a breathy whisper. His eyes rolled back, until nothing is visible except fluttering white. 

****

And then, Seungmin passed out. 

**_  
  
  
_**

･ ·̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ｡＊ ｡

**_  
  
  
_**

Seungmin awoke in a room of diffused white that is purposefully sterile. He's propped up in the suggestion of a bed, with septic, course sheets draped over his body. His arm is numb to the point of feeling as a ghost attached to his shoulder, and already set in a splint. There's a light blue sling cradling his left arm, the strap secured over his shoulder and keeping the broken appendage safe. 

****

It looks returned to some form of biological normality. That's good. 

****

There's a vase of flowers on his bedside table with metallic twine tied around the mouth of the vessel, leading up to a technicolor balloon of a cartoon owl in a multitude of bandages, with the words “ _Get well soon!_ ” in pleasant bubble font. The poor owl must be buddies with Jisung as well, given the amount of gauze on his wings. 

****

“Hello— _oh.”_ Seungmin thought he was alone. But after a quick once over of his hospital room, he is evidently not alone at all.

****

Curled up in a chair pressed against the far wall, is Jisung. His knees are scrunched up to his chest, his fleshy cheek propped up on his fist. He's sound asleep, his chest rising evenly and eyes gently shut. 

****

Seungmin's heart instantly melted into a sanguinary puddle of affection. Jisung is so _cute._ Just looking at the way his chubby cheek engulfs the knobs of his knuckles is making Seungmin want to squeal. He looks so... _squishy._ Seungmin can never stay mad at Jisung; even if he _is_ the indirect reason for him snapping his arm in two. 

****

“Jisung? Hey, Jisung!” Seungmin called over to his slumbering best friend. At the second attempt to rouse him, Jisung jolted to consciousness; his large eyes flying open, his body jerking to attention. There is a thin, shiny tack of drool left on the peaks and valleys of his knuckles, Seungmin noticed. Yuck. He won't be first bumping his buddy anytime soon, that's for sure. 

****

“Wh-oh! Seungmin, you're up!” Jisung happily exclaimed, exhaustion leaving his body just as quickly as it had arrived. 

****

A smile quirked up on Seungmin's chapped lips. He can barely tell up from down, from the combination of mind numbing painkillers and the grogginess of just waking up, but he still managed to smile at his best friend. “I'm up, alright. Thanks for staying with me, ‘Sung.” 

****

Jisung waved away his gratitude with a graceful flick of a twiggy wrist. “Don't mention it, Min. After that sick tumble you took, what kind of friend would I be to leave you all alone?” 

****

If Seungmin wasn’t hopelessly dopey off painkillers and residual grains of all encompassing slumber, he might have allowed a wash of tears to blanket his eyes. He's lucky to have Jisung—all manner of catastrophe that follow his every move be _damned._

****

“So,” Seungmin began after the saccharine sentimentality wore off, “When did the ambulance get me here?” 

****

Jisung cocked his head to the side in confusion. He pinched his brows, and said, “I drove you here.”

****

Seungmin's own brows furrowed. “But I _swear_ I heard a siren while I was going in and out of consciousness.” 

****

Realization lit up Jisung's features instantly. His eyes sparkled in the eerie whiteness of the hospital room. “Oh! That wasn't from an ambulance. That was me screaming. I got nervous.” 

****

He tacked on a modest shrug to the end of his explanation, and flushed scarlet all the way up to his ears. 

****

That about checks out, Seungmin thinks. So he just laughed—because what _else_ is he expected to do in his current state? 

**_  
  
_**

･ ·̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ｡＊ ｡

**_  
  
  
_**

Around 20 minutes later, the door to Seungmin's hospital room creaked open; revealing a bright-eyed nurse in the doorway. Her eyes are alight with tangible compassion, her pretty pink lips pulled into a smile of professional sympathy. 

****

“Your doctor will be in shortly, Mr.Kim.” She said simply, shooting Jisung a smile of his own before ducking out of the room again. She seemed nice. What did her name tag say? Mina? Seungmin likes Mina. 

****

“Alright, ‘Sung. I think you've done your best friend duty. You can go now.” Seungmin announced with a smirk thrown his friend’s way, nodding at the door with a shift of his tousled brown locks.

****

Jisung eyed him suspiciously. “Are you _sure?_ I don't mind staying.” 

****

Seungmin waved away his offer like a swarm of summer gnats. Honestly, he's impressed Jisung didn't make a grade-school level joke in regards to _“duty”._ He must be _real_ serious, about staying with Seungmin. 

****

“It's fine, Jisung. I'd be happier knowing you're doing something productive instead of listening to my doctor prescribe me pain meds.” Said Seungmin, with assurity. 

****

Jisung and productive? In the same sentence? Seungmin _really_ must be loopy off pain pills. 

****

But, at least _that_ seemed to get through to Jisung. His lips pressed into a firm line, and he continued to scrutinize Seungmin through eyes narrowed with worry. He still scooped up his bag and slung it over his back nonetheless. 

****

“ _Fine.”_ He grumbled, stalking over to the door and throwing it open—as dramatic as ever. “But call me if your doctor tries any funny business, yeah?” 

****

And with that only slightly cryptic warning, Jisung took his leave. He left a slightly stunned Seungmin in his wake, staring blankly at the closed door after Jisung slipped through the threshold. 

****

_Funny business?_ This is a hospital for goodness sake! What kind of doctor tries funny business at a renowned establishment like _this_?! 

****

Jisung is too worried for his own good, Seungmin is beginning to think. 

**_  
  
  
_**

･ ·̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ｡＊ ｡

**_  
  
  
_**

There is a round of gentle knocking on his door around 10 minutes after Jisung left.

****

“Come in!” Seungmin called, hopefully loud enough for his doctor to decipher, as his voice is still terribly dry and rasping. 

****

The door opened, and in slipped a jagged stripe of sterile white. 

****

“Hi, I'm—oh my _god?!”_ Seungmin shrieked. Wailed? Bellowed? The semantics don't matter, but he sounds like he just came face to face with a ghost.

****

On second thought? A ghost sounds lovely right about now. He would _definitely_ take a ghost, or a werewolf, or a zombie over the current sight before him.

****

Seungmin's brain feels like it's been dropped in a blender, and the slurry of cranial pulp had been poured back into his skull. With just one glance at the man before him, his heart began to thrash behind his ribs like a mechanical bull. Despite the fog of painkillers muddling his coherency, Seungmin's brain still manages to scream to him that this is _bad._ His fight or flight instincts kicked into high gear, but he's too numbed to try and run and hide. 

****

So he has to fight.

****

Or at least, not pass out again from the sight of him. 

****

Perfectly parted raven locks, shimmering as if varnished in candy coating. Features that are almost uncannily handsome; teetering on the precipice of too perfect for this world. Thick lips and an angular jaw and the single dot of a birthmark under his eye.

****

“Hyun- _Hyunjin?!”_ Seungmin squeaked. 

****

Yup. It's Hyunjin. 

****

Seungmin's _ex._

****

It's official, there must be some mystical, fog-shrouded manuscript entitled _“The Prophecy of Kim Seungmin's Ridiculous Bad Luck”._ And it's _all_ coming to fruition before his horrified eyes.

****

Hyunjin smiled, but it didn't reach past the apples of his cheeks. 

****

“Ah, Seungmin! I was _hoping_ it was you when I saw the name on your intake chart. How... _lovely_ , to see you again.” 

****

It is quite obvious from Hyunjin's thinly veiled tone of disdain that he was _not_ hoping to see Seungmin today, and it is very much _not_ lovely to see him. In the slightest.

****

All Seungmin could manage was a round of nervous laughter. He feels unsteady in his bed, like he’ll keel right over under the crushing weight of Hyunjin’s presence. 

****

Hyunjin’s egg-shell doctor’s coat is utterly pristine, with nary a speck to be seen on the fabric. A black stethoscope is slung around his neck, like a witch with a serpentine familiar curled up neat and pretty on its master. 

****

He looks _immaculate._ Neat and perfect in every way. He looks like a dreamboat out of a goddamn _drama!_ No one should look _that_ good in a simple lab coat and stethoscope! Let alone Seungmin’s _ex._

****

Pinned to his coat is a silver name plate;

****

It reads _Dr.Hwang._

****

Doctor. Fucking. Hwang. 

****

Out of _all_ the doctors at the hospital, _why_ did he get his _ex_ assigned to him?! What are the goddamn _odds?!_

****

Mind you Hyunjin _wasn't_ a doctor when he and Seungmin dated, a round a year and a half ago. He was simply a medical student, working tirelessly to _become_ a hospital resident.

****

That _is_ the main reason he and Seungmin broke up after all—Hyunjin barely had enough hours in the day to _sleep,_ let alone to devote any time to a boyfriend. He was always studying, or interning, or burying his beautiful face in a textbook. Seungmin felt so... _unnecessary._ He didn't even _feel_ like his boyfriend after a certain point in their “relationship”. He felt more like the mere suggestion of a companion. Like a _burden._

****

To say it was a mutual split would be a stretch. Hyunjin begrudgingly accepted, but Seungmin began the conversation that culminated with the ending of their relationship. 

****

For all intents and purposes, Seungmin broke up with Hyunjin. 

****

There's a residual prick of sadness in Hyunjin's doe eyes that makes Seungmin want to slap himself across the cheek. It hurts even more than his arm. 

****

“Hyunjin, I-I'm sor—”

****

“Please, Seungmin. Sure we dated in the past, but this is the time for professionalism.” Hyunjin's voice sounds just about as aseptic as the hospital bed Seungmin is laying in. It sounds detached and vaguely melancholy; Seungmin's heart is beginning to ache. 

****

But Hyunjin’s sentiment make sense. It’s not the time for past drama to rear its fetid head, in spite of the sheer ridiculousness of their current situation. So Seungmin pushed the flurry of emotions he _never_ expected to be feeling to the back of his mind, locked them in a trunk, and threw away the metaphorical key. 

****

And he plastered a good natured smile on his lips, to boot.

****

“Okay then,” Seungmin began, coolly. Casually. “Did I break anything?” 

****

He doesn’t know why he’s asking such a thing. A _chimp_ could tell him he snapped his arm clean in two at the skatepark. If the searing, agonizing pain didn’t give it away, his poor appendage reduced to a perverse excuse for a pretzel _certainly_ did. 

****

But Seungmin is nothing short of desperate to break the awkward silence settling in the room like the first snow in winter. Small talk. This is small talk. Seungmin belatedly noticed the stack of black film sheets in Hyunjin’s arms—undoubtedly x-rays—and _ran_ with it. 

****

Maybe Hyunjin doesn’t hate him after all? Maybe Seungmin was just misreading his earlier look of hardly restrained contempt? 

****

Or maybe not. 

****

Hyunjin threw his x-rays on the floor. Sheets of black film clattered to the tile in a heap. That’s right, Seungmin’s _x-rays—_ translucent black with the eerie blue stills of his shattered bone—are now strewn across the _floor._ Mingling with Hyunjin’s pair of polished dress shoes. 

****

“You broke my _heart,_ Seungmin.” Hyunjin snapped, his previously unreadable expression hard and eyes bright with fury. 

****

What?

****

_What?!_

****

Seugmin doesn’t really know what’s happening right now, but he has a sneaking suspicion it’s not some weird side effect from the pain medication. It’s confirmed—Hyunjin hates his guts. Still. 

****

Boy, it is a _good thing_ Hyunjin isn’t a surgeon, or he'd have woken up with his liver where his heart should be and his small intestines wrapped up nice and pretty like a noose around his throat. Although, if that were the case, he wouldn't have _woken up_ at all. 

****

_Why_ did he send Jisung away?! Had he known _Hyunjin_ is his doctor, he would have used his best friend as backup in case his ex tries to gut him like a fish with a scalpel! 

****

“Hyunjin! How is _that_ professional?!” Seungmin cried in some strangled mixture of shock and resigned acceptance. Some things never change, it seems. Hyunjin always _did_ have a flare for the dramatic. 

****

And a flare for the emotional; Seungmin’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Hyunjin’s thick lip quivering and a blanket of wet gloss rushing onto his eyes, instantly replacing the rage as fast as it appeared. 

****

He started to cry. Crystalline beads cascading down the planes of his cheeks, before dripping off his chin to dampen the lapels of his doctor’s coat. A stray droplet even collided with his silver name plate, distorting and blurring the title of _Dr.Hwang._

****

Seungmin wants to shoot out of his bed and take Hyunjin into his arms. Or _arm_ singular. The one _not_ snug in a splint and sling right now. He wants to card gentle hands through his hair silken locks and tell him everything is going to be ok. But the IV shoved in the crook of his elbow and the pain pills making every bone in his body feel like lead blocks swaddled in bubble wrap is preventing him from doing so. 

****

So all he can do is _watch;_ eyes wide and glazed and brimming with emotion. 

****

He’s crying because of Seungmin. Apparently, Seungmin _broke_ Hyunjin’s heart—to the point where just _seeing_ the boy in the hospital bed is too much to handle. 

****

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin grumbled, sniffling as he brought up two matching fists to rub away his tears. 

****

Seungmin gulped. “N-no, _I’m_ sorry. I...I didn’t realize our break up hurt you that much.”

****

And he didn’t. Honestly. Sure, he knew Hyunjin was less than thrilled at his suggestion they break things off so he can focus on his med schooling, but he _never_ expected to have scarred him _that_ deep. 

****

The ghost of a smile quirked up on Hyunjin’s lips, there-and-gone if you so much as blinked. “It’s just that,” he sucked in a sharp breath, and Seungmin can virtually see his brain chugging along at too fast a clip to interpret. “Our break up took a toll on me, a-and I _missed_ you, Seungmin. Seeing you after all this time brought all the emotions back.”

****

Yup, Seungmin _certainly_ wasn’t expecting _that._

****

And he realized, with a booming pang in his chest, that he missed Hyunjin too. Very, very badly. He can't deny that he'd thought about the boy almost every day since they split, that he _dreamed_ about being with him again on a weekly basis since he saw him last. Seungmin never even got a chance to properly _apologize_ to Hyunjin after he broke up with him. He never got the opportunity to make things right; it may have been a shock at first to see his _ex_ in his hospital room, but now Seungmin is beginning to consider it a blessing in disguise. 

****

It might be the pain meds turning his coherency to slush, it might be the residual twang of electric pain zapping his arm every few minutes, but _something_ in Seungmin decided to fuck it all, and spill his guts to Hyunjin.

****

And hopefully Hyunjin won’t use his anatomical knowledge to _literally_ spill his guts afterwards. 

****

“Hyunjin,” he began, “I missed you too.” Off to a good start. 

****

“I didn’t break up with you because I _didn’t_ love you. I broke you with you _because_ I love you. I felt like a burden, like I was hindering you from reaching your full potential in med school, so to put it simply I wanted to,” he tried to place the right descriptor on the tip of his numbed tongue. 

****

“ _Rid_ you of me. For your own good.” 

****

The tears are back. Freely flowing from Hyunjin’s sparkling eyes as if a ceaseless tap of liquefied emotion. But differently from before, the phantom smile has returned to his mouth as he cried, tugging at the corners of his rosy lips. 

****

Seungmin felt a mysterious wetness splatter on his collar bone, peeking out from beneath his pale blue hospital gown. The pearls of water continued to pelt his skin, and he belatedly realized they’re his _own_ tears. Seungmin didn’t even notice he started crying. Hyunjin has that effect on people. 

****

“You were never a burden, Seungmin. I _deserved_ for you to break up with me. I never had enough time to treat _you_ the way you deserved. I still love you, Seungmin—I never stopped. Just seeing you reminded me what an idiot I was, how I took you for granted and didn’t ravish you like I should’ve. You’re so special and you meant so much to me, but all I could focus on was completing med school because—”

****

“It was your _dream.”_ Seungmin supplied, a twinkle in his eyes as he met Hyunjin’s equally reddened gaze. 

****

Hyunjin barked out a wet, breathy laugh. “ _Yes,_ but now that dream has come true.” He’s looking at Seungmin like he’s supposed to _get_ something. Seungmin, suffice it to say, doesn’t understand. Save for the fact that his tears have welled up once again, after a brief respite. His heart is racing, not out of shock and a strange form of horror, but from an emotion he never thought he’d feel again— _love._

****

He thought he left his foray into loving another human being when he and Hyunjin split. Maybe the universe isn’t as against him as he thought. 

****

“So...what does thi—” he was cut off by a coy roll of Hyunjin’s eyes. 

****

“It _means,_ Seungmin, that I’m asking if you’d like to, maybe,” Hyunjin’s cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of peachy pink, and Seungmin thinks the blush would only be improved with his lips pressing against the flesh. “Start over? _Try_ dating again, I mean?” Hyunjin posed, deceptively innocent when posed with the spark of hope in his eyes. 

****

Seungmin’s lips broke into a beaming grin, and now he’s _really_ glad for those pain meds blanketing his body in unfeeling pins and needles; he’s sure the cheek-splitting smile is wide enough to make his flesh ache as much as his arm. 

****

“I think that’s a great idea, Hyunjin.” Seungmin met Hyunjin’s equally elated gaze, and he’s starting to think breaking his arm like a twig under a boot was a blessing. 

****

“I’ll give you the time and attention and treat you the way you _deserve,_ this time around. I promise.” Said Hyunjin, through a blinding grin of his own. Seungmin believes him. Trusts every word. 

****

Seungmin hummed in acknowledgement, before his eyes landed on his forgotten x-rays; still a scattered mess on the tiled hospital floor. Oh right. He’s at the hospital. Because he broke his arm. 

****

Seungmin _finally_ got their meeting back on the right track. His past love may have been rekindled, but he _still_ has more than a few... _questions,_ about his arm. “Can I, uh, see my x-rays now?” 

****

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side, his ebony locks bouncing with the movement. “X-rays? Oh! _Oh.”_ The color drained from Hyunjin’s flushed cheeks. He now looks nothing short of _mortified._ Horrified, even. He bent down, hastily scooping up the sheets of x-ray film with motion molded by frantic energy. 

****

“I’m _so_ sorry about that! I was emotional and—”

****

“Hyunjin! It’s _fine._ Just tell me what to do about my arm, ok?” Seungmin was always adept at reining Hyunjin’s pulsating emotions in—keeping them in _some_ form of steadiness, and in check. It seems he never lost his touch, even after all this time. 

****

They have a lot of time to make up, but Seungmin is comforted to know that some things haven't changed. Still. 

****

The blush has returned to Hyunjin’s angular cheeks when he muttered, “Ok, Minnie.” 

**_  
  
  
_**

･ ·̩ ｡ ☆ ﾟ｡＊ ｡

**_  
  
  
  
_**

“So I’ll need to see you back here in six weeks to check on the progression of the bones fusing back together.” Hyunjin spoke, the confidence of him being fully in his element brimming in each calm word. “Until then, just take the prescribed medication, ice it four to five times a day, and keep the inside of your splint clean.” 

****

Seungmin’s lips quirked up in a smile. He can work with that.

****

“Do I have to wait that long for our date? Or can I take you out sooner?” 

****

Hyunjin’s mask of professionalism cracked, letting streams of boyish glee seep through the gashes in his armor. He fumbled with his clipboard, tapping his pen against the cork in a dissonant, off-tempo chorus of audible nerves. 

****

“I-I think we can make something work sooner. I _would_ like to give you some one on one care for your arm.” Hyunjin’s smirk is borderline devilish, and Seungmin’s heart pounded with intimate emotion he would have written off as extinct a few hours prior. 

****

“Will you ice it for me, Hyunnie?” Seungmin implored with an exaggerated pout, staring up at Hyunjin with irresistible puppy-dog eyes. At the familiar nickname, Hyunjin blushed a furious ruby, from the nape of his neck to the tips of his ears. 

****

And then Hyunjin laughed, and it sounded like angels singing in his ears. But that could just be the pain meds clouding his brain again. 

****

“I’d be _honored,_ Seungmin.” Said Hyunjin, smiling down at the other as if he's the most sublime being in the world. 

****

Seungmin doesn’t think he’s gonna change his name anymore. He thinks it sounds _just fine_ rolling off Hyunjin’s tongue. Better than just fine—his name sounds like an auditory representation of light filtering through stained glass as it flows from Hyunjin’s lips and into his ears. 

****

His arm hurts, but he doesn’t care. His body feels sheathed in icy pins and needles, but his heart is warm enough to thaw his body into a Seungmin-adjacent puddle. 

**_  
_**And as he met Hyunjin’s eyes again, he thought that he should’ve broken his arm a _long_ time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like,,,september (??), so if this fic seems ~not totally cohesive~ with my current style, that's why :~) honestly this could be better but,,i tried lol. is it a coincidence hyunjin used a stethoscope as a prop on mucore on The Day i post this though? I Think Not (i know nothing abt broken arms or the med student-to-doctor timeline, so i apologize if either of those were inaccurate)
> 
> also quick anecdote: i will never forget, when i was writing this fic outside a lecture hall between classes, how someone walked by and complemented my outfit and externally i was like “omg thank u :)” but internally i was like “would u believe me if i told u i'm writing fanfic of Kpop Sensations™ Lost Children right now? :)” 
> 
> anyways i really hope u enjoyed this silly fic, and kudos n stuff really make my day and motivate me to write ❤️


End file.
